Security Breach
by Ilyusha
Summary: G1. Slash. Prowl is determined to get to the bottom of how the cassettes manage to sneak into the Ark so often. Another prompt from the tf bunny farm on LJ.


Disclaimer: As per usual, the good things in life are not mine to have, but belong to someone else... in this case Hasbro, Takara and IDW and anyone else I've forgotten…  
Authors Notes: This is from the tf_bunny_farm. This bunny has now created its own verse as it buries itself in my brain – Secured Communications  
My thanks to _bittereloquent_ who helped with the fine-tuning of this story. And also to _casusfere_ and_ lady_katana4544_ who encouraged me.

* * *

Prowl simply couldn't understand how the Decepticon cassettes kept finding their way into the Ark, despite Red Alert's new improved security system.

Marching down to Red Alert's office, he was determined to solve this once and for all.

"Prowl." Red Alert didn't even turn from his monitors as Prowl stepped into the security office.

"Red Alert." Prowl returned the greeting, taking a seat and waiting for the security director to focus his attention on him. He watched as Red Alert worked, turning automatic recording on, fingers flying over the keys even though he was scarcely looking.

"What appears to be the problem Prowl?" Red Alert asked, finally turning from his monitors to regard Prowl with an even gaze.

"The cassetticons. I do not understand how they keep entering the base."

"Neither do I." Red Alert sounded as though the fact annoyed him. Which in truth, Prowl reflected, it probably did. How they managed to circumnavigate his security systems each and every time must get rather annoying.

"What do you propose to do about it?"

"What do I propose? I'm trying everything I can Prowl! Short of stopping up the ventilation shafts and the top of the volcano, I'm doing the best I can with the resources I have!" Red Alert only raised his voice slightly, but it was more than enough to make Prowl understand how close the security director was to cracking.

"All right Red Alert. Perhaps I'll get Jazz and Wheeljack to help you. We must find a way to stop Soundwave's glitches from entering the Ark." Red Alert grimaced, nodding.

"If that's everything?" Red Alert muttered, already turning back to his monitors.

"Yes." Prowl stood to leave, glancing one last time at Red Alert's stiff frame. "It is not a fault of you or your security system Red Alert."

"I know that." Red Alert didn't even turn around.

88088088088088088

Days passed and things seemed to have calmed down. There was no sign of the Decepticons, so whatever modifications Red Alert had made to his security grid, Prowl presumed they worked. At least until Bumblebee reported a sighting of Frenzy leaving the base via a ventilation shaft.

"Jazz, please could you come to my office?" Prowl commed the Special Ops agent once he'd received Bumblebee's report. A short discussion had Jazz looking into the situation separately from Red Alert, not because Prowl thought Red Alert was hiding something, but it was the logical solution, to view the situation from two different viewpoints.

Jazz reported back to Prowl once he'd done his own investigating. He'd managed to hack into the security grid without alerting Red Alert to view the error messages and grid access logs. Everything seemed sound. A quick poke around a few other files had Jazz at a loss. Red Alert's security system was as tight as it always was. With a heavy spark, he trudged down to Prowl's office.

"I got nothing Prowl. Every discrepancy on the security grid is coded. Either Red's or yours or mine or Prime's. Dunno how they're getting in. They ain't showing up on any a Red's logs."

"This is most peculiar." Prowl frowned, leaning back in his chair, Jazz lounging in the other one.

"I got no clue. Everything about Red's system is sound. Ain't no way any 'Con could break through."

"Soundwave must have found some way to hack into the system. It's the only way his cassettes could make it through the grid."

88088088088088088

"We have to hold off on the meetings for a while." Red Alert's reluctant voice came across the secure comm. line.

"Why?"

"Prowl is getting suspicious. And Jazz has started looking at my security system logs. Sooner or later he'll realise."

"But that ain't fair. He can't stop us from seein' ya!"

"Shhh, I know, it isn't fair. But you have to understand our positions."

"Meetings will be reduced."

"I'm sorry."  
"Not your fault."

"I'll… I'll try and get away from the base. I want to see you again." Came the soft admission.

"Sentiment returned."

Red Alert closed the secure comm. line and, out of habit checked the communication logs. No record of his transmission showed. It never had, but he refused to be complacent. The one time he didn't check would be the one time someone else aside from him decided to look at the communication logs. Especially with Prowl and Jazz sniffing around his security system.

Perhaps they had been getting lax, the visits becoming more frequent. But after that whole incident with the Negavator, they'd all needed the reassurance. Rumble had been distraught to find out that Red Alert had been in the bunker when he fired. That had prompted their first meeting since Red Alert had come to earth. He leant back in his chair, processor lost in the memory.

88088088088088088

It was dark, so dark that he couldn't rely on his optics to differentiate between the different shadows that seemed to creep about on the periphery of his sensor range.

"Red Alert." His name sounded in the darkness and he immediately turned towards it, paranoia making him double-check his sensors. A figure stepped towards him, one his optics and spark would never be able to forget.

"Soundwave." He took a step towards the Decepticon communication officer, allowing himself to be enfolding in an embrace. For an instant, the world melted away, and he was back on Cybertron, before the war. Then the moment passed and they were back on Earth, meeting in a deserted canyon, far away from prying optics.

"I did not realise you were on Earth." He could hear the words unsaid, 'I didn't realise you were still alive'.

"Only arrived a few months ago." He muttered, words muffled against Soundwave's chest compartment. He knew Soundwave would be frowning, unsure as to how it had taken him this long to realise that Red Alert was on Earth. He had only realised that Red Alert was around when he recognised the energy signature on his sensors, moments before Rumble's missile had impacted the bunker.

"I kept a low profile." He mumbled, trying to explain. And he had, restricting himself to the Ark unless it was absolutely imperative he leave. He knew that Soundwave was on earth and he wasn't exactly sure how he'd react if he saw the Decepticon. So much time had passed since their last meeting. He almost clung to Soundwave as the last time they'd met played through his processor.

Their last meeting… that hadn't been a good time. The war had just broken out and Soundwave had walked into their quarters proudly bearing his new Decepticon brands.

"Soundwave?" Red Alert remembered how much his voice had trembled. How he had wanted to cover Frenzy and Rumble's audios as they sat on his lap, gaze caught between both creators.

"The Decepticons will win this war."

"This war will destroy Cybertron." Red Alert looked up, meeting Soundwave's optics.

"Join me." He pleaded, kneeling down in front of Red Alert, temporarily ignoring his creations as Rumble reached for him, wanting to be picked up.

"I can't…" Red Alert had murmured, optics still focussed on the brands adorning his lover's frame.

The following events he'd tried to erase from his memory, failing miserably for the most part, and irrevocably damaging parts of his processor and memory banks in the attempts. He still felt the after-effects, even to this day.

Even just thinking about it, the hurt came flooding back and he pushed himself away from Soundwave.

"You betrayed me. Betrayed us." He growled.

"I could say the same." Soundwave dropped the monotone that was so distinctive, reaching to pull Red Alert back to him. The Autobot security director danced back out of the way, optics flashing with rage.

"How can you say that? You were the one who joined the Decepticons. Did you know they came looking for me after you kicked me out of our home?"

"I…" Soundwave faltered. He'd been so immersed in Decepticon ideology and taking care of their sparklings on his own that he hadn't given Red Alert another thought after they left. As far as he was concerned, Red Alert had betrayed them by not joining them. That he hadn't given their sparklings a choice never occurred to him. He had always been the stronger of the pair since they met. Always been the one to get his own way, to make the majority of the decisions.

"If that Autobot patrol hadn't found me, I wouldn't be here." Red Alert glared at Soundwave, as though daring him to contradict him.

"I apologise."

"Don't! Don't even dare try to apologise to me! I lost everything when you kicked me out! Everything."

"Red..." Soundwave dropped back almost instinctively into the soft tones that used to calm his mate down.

"No! Don't even try! You abandoned me. It was just lucky that the Autobots needed another security officer and were happy to take me in!" Despite Red Alert's words, he didn't move when Soundwave stepped closer. Conflicting emotions ran riot through his systems. On one hand, he was so glad to see his mate once more, to be so close without fear of being shot at. Yet, he still remembered their acrimonious break-up.

But he still didn't move as Soundwave pulled him back in to hold him close.

"You left me." He whispered, hating how needy he sounded.

"I had to join, you understand that."

"No, I don't understand. Did we not give you everything you wanted?"

"You did. But Megatron… he needed me."

"_I_ needed you. _We_ needed you." Soundwave made soothing noises that had any Decepticon heard him, would have them dragging him to Hook to get his processor checked. But they didn't know who his mate was. Or if they did, they didn't let on, in words or thoughts.

"How are they?" Red Alert asked brokenly. It had been so long since he'd seen his sparklings in anything other than battle.

"They are well. Rumble apologises."

"You didn't tell him I was in there, did you?" Soundwave shook his head, knowing that Red Alert already knew the answer to that. Rumble, despite his boisterous attitude, would never have fired on the bunker if he knew that Red Alert was in there. Would never have done anything to intentionally hurt one of his creators.

"Is he…?" Red Alert placed one hand against Soundwave's chest compartments where they would normally reside. After he'd joined the Decepticons, he'd modified his chassis so he never had to leave his sparklings behind. Red Alert, having followed Soundwave's exploits as best he could without raising suspicion, had kept an optic on his sparklings, relieved that they still lived.

"Resting on the base, but they are all fine." He reassured Red Alert as best he could. He hadn't thought it wise to bring them along to this meeting, not when he wasn't sure of where they… well, where _he_ stood in Red Alert's optics and spark.

"I'm not going to leave the Autobots." Red Alert murmured after they'd stood there in silence for long moments.

"I would not ask you to. Not now." There was a time when he would have asked. Had he been able to find a trace of Red Alert after he'd kicked him out of their home.

"And you won't leave the Decepticons." Red Alert almost phrased it as a question, but he knew better. Far too many years had passed since they had joined their respective factions.

"Perhaps another arrangement?" Soundwave suggested. Now he'd found Red Alert again, he found that he didn't want to lose him again. The mere weight of him in his arms reminded him of everything he had lost. And he was determined not to lose it again.

"Maybe we can work something out." Red Alert stepped back to look up at Soundwave. "Despite everything, I missed you." He didn't flinch when Soundwave cupped his cheek.

"I missed you too." Soundwave replied, opening his battlemask and leaning in to press a chaste kiss on Red Alert's lips.

They'd spent most of the night talking, settling down against some rocks; Red Alert curled up against Soundwave, trying to work out where they would go from here. Both were adamant that they wanted to see one another, despite the difficulties. Eventually they'd come to an agreement. They might not be able to meet up as often as they perhaps might like, but Red Alert would at least be able to see his sparklings… cassettes as they were now referred to.

88088088088088088

The situation had been fine, until Prowl decided that the number of times the Decepticon cassettes managed to infiltrate the Ark was too high. Thinking back as he absently recorded Sideswipe setting up yet another prank, he couldn't see how they hadn't noticed it earlier. But their method was foolproof. Jazz hadn't found anything amiss with the security records, and he wouldn't find anything amiss either; Red Alert was far too good at his job.

88088088088088088

Over the next few months, the meetings grew less frequent. However, Red Alert's bad mood at being denied seeing his creations grew worse. Although, no one knew the reason why, it was always put down as 'Red being Red'.

Careful as ever, Red Alert had even limited the few secured comm. conversations they were able to have. There were advantages after all to having a communications expert as your lover and mate. Still, the fact that they weren't being caught didn't make him happy. He'd gotten used to being able to speak with Soundwave if he desired. They were almost approaching what they had before the war started, something both of them were eager to recapture, even with their respective factions standing in the way.

The latest battle saw Red Alert in action; an energy conference that he was doing security for was hijacked; the Decepticons after one of the eminent scientists and his plans for harnessing the energy of earthquakes. He fought desperately, lack of recharge and his bad mood making him a formidable opponent. Across the grounds of the conference center, Soundwave noticed Red Alert's actions, every system screaming at him that something was wrong with his mate. Yet there was no way he could check on Red Alert, not without revealing their relationship.

Realising they were fighting a losing battle, Megatron ordered a retreat, annoyed at not being able to kidnap the scientist. With one last glance at Red Alert, Soundwave took to the air, following his leader back to their base.

Red Alert stood there, vents heaving as he watched the Decepticons retreat. While he was glad they'd forced them to leave, his spark still gave a little pang at watching Soundwave leave. After so long without contact with him thanks to Prowl and Jazz snooping around, seeing him in battle was hard. Even harder would have been forcing himself to fire at his lover. Something he was grateful he didn't have to do.

"Ahm glad that's over." Ironhide drawled, one hand clamped to the injury he'd received on his shoulder. Red Alert nodded absently, processor working overtime as he gazed around the ruined conference center. The remaining humans (those that hadn't fled at the sight of the Decepticons coming through the roof) were huddled in a corner, trying to make themselves as unobtrusive as possible. Thankfully, there were few injuries, and those that were sustained weren't life-threatening, either for the humans or the Autobots.

The Autobots, once the humans had been taken care of made their way back to the Ark. Grapple and Hoist were dispatched to help the humans repair the damage taken by the conference center. Ratchet fixed up the injured, and life returned to some semblance of normality, at least until the next Decepticon attack. Which was why, two days later, Prowl did not expect to walk in to the security office to find Red Alert recharging in his chair and Ravage curled up on his lap, also in recharge.

As Prowl stepped into the room and stood stock still with surprise, Ravage's ears pricked up and crimson optics came slowly online to stare at Prowl. A brief tightening of claws and Red Alert's optics flickered on.

"What is it Rav?" He murmured sleepily, sensor net not fully activated.

Prowl could define the precise moment the security director came fully online as he sat up, almost unsettling Ravage were it not for the protective hand placed on the feline's back.

"Prowl… I… I can explain." He said weakly, turning his chair to face the tactician. Prowl simply stared impassively back, thoroughly confused by the sight of the Autobot security director sitting there in the Ark with a Decepticon cassette recharging on his lap.

"It had better be a damned good explanation." Jazz murmured as he stepped into the door and nudged Prowl, prompting the tactician to cycle his optics.

"Indeed." He nodded. "Jazz, please escort Ravage to the brig. I doubt he will put up much of a fight." Ravage glanced at Red Alert briefly, reassured by the gentle stroke he received and jumped down to stalk over to Jazz.

Once they had left the security office, Prowl turned back to Red Alert.

"I believe that Prime needs to hear this explanation also." Red Alert nodded slowly, standing up and following Prowl out and down the corridor to Prime's office.

88088088088088088

Silence reigned for long moments after Red Alert had given his explanation, the others too shocked to actually think of anything to say.

"You mean that before the war, you and Soundwave were together?" Prime asked slowly, trying to get things straight in his processor.

"Yes. Until he left, taking our sparklings with him, all because I wouldn't join the Decepticons." They could still hear the hurt in his voice at the betrayal.

"Soundwave's cassettes are actually sparklings?" Jazz sounded incredulous at the thought of mere sparklings being able to detect and evade his Special Ops group.

"Yes. I can only presume that when he reformatted himself to provide them a safe place to recharge, that the name was thought of."

"This certainly explains how they get into the Ark then." Prowl mused, leaning back in his chair and regarding Red Alert thoughtfully. The security director dropped his gaze to the floor.

"After the incident with the Negavator, Soundwave realised I was alive and on Earth. We met up." He glanced up at Prime. "You have to believe me when I say I didn't compromise security. I just needed to see him. We both did."

"I never thought you would compromise the security of the Autobots Red Alert." Prime murmured, the tone of his voice doing far more to reassure Red Alert than his words.

"What are you going to do with me?" Red Alert's voice was small. He knew exactly how many protocols and procedures he'd broken, not only by meeting up with Soundwave, but by giving his sparklings his code, so they could get through the security grid.

"Nothing."

"Prime!" Both Jazz and Prowl's voices echoed each other.

"Nothing?"

"How can I punish you for wanting to see the one you love?" He held up a hand to forestall any argument from Prowl or Jazz.

"Regardless of factions, I presume you still love him otherwise we would not be having this conversation, and Ravage would not be in the brig."

"I do. Regardless of what he did in the past… well, we're working on it." He offered Prime a hesitant smile, uncomfortable with revealing so much. Prime sat quietly, optics focussed on nothing, before he finally spoke.

"There must be some other way for you to meet up, something that won't raise an alert every time one of cassettes is sighted in or near the base."

"You'll let me continue to meet him?"  
"I'd rather know you were meeting him than worry about your safety if we can't find you on base." Put like that, it made sense, but Red Alert was still amazed that Optimus Prime would willingly let him meet with a member of the Decepticons.

"Thank you." The words were soft, but everyone could hear them.

"Contact Soundwave and arrange for him to pick up Ravage." Prime nodded, dismissing Red Alert, who stood and left as quickly as he could, stunned by the recent events.

88088088088088088

"Rav?" Red Alert crouched down by the bars to the cell Ravage had been put in. The feline primitive was curled up at the back of the cell, apparently ignoring everyone. His ears pricked up at the familiar voice and he lifted his head.

"It's all right Rav. You're not going to be held any longer. Let's take you back to Soundwave." He stood up and opened the door, a smile on his face as he watched Ravage stretched and pace across to sit at his feet.

Together they walked out of the Ark, ignoring the looks on the faces of those they passed. Well, Ravage ignored them while Red Alert tried to. He couldn't help but think of the rumors that would start up now.

Once outside the Ark, Red Alert transformed, opening his door up for Ravage to jump in. The feline did so, curling up on his front seat while Red Alert accelerated away.

It was the same meeting place they'd met after the Negavator. Quiet and out of the way. Soundwave was already there waiting, no doubt expecting to have picked Ravage up. Explaining quickly once he'd transformed, Red Alert told Soundwave exactly what had happened.

"Strange that Prime does not seem opposed to it. Rather gullible of him."

"Perhaps he realises that neither of us are going to betray our factions for the other. What happens between us is between us alone. Not Megatron or Optimus. Just us."

"Agreed." Soundwave murmured, steadying Red Alert as the smaller mech stretched up to press a kiss against his battlemask. Red Alert gasped as it slid back and he found himself engaged in a passionate kiss.

"I don't mind if he' s gullible, just as long as we don't have to be quite so secretive."

"You do not have to." Soundwave reminded him. Even with Prime's approval, Soundwave would still have to make up excuses to leave the Decepticon base to meet up with Red Alert.

"So what do we do about…" Red Alert trailed off as Soundwave pressed a finger to his lips.

"Deal with it tomorrow."

"Agreed." Red Alert copied Soundwave's monotone with a mischievous smile, spark actually lightening at the fact that he didn't have to hide in quite the same way anymore.

After all, who knew what tomorrow would bring?

* * *

Bunnyfarm Prompt:

10. Crack potential. Red Alert/Soundwave. Because that would totally explain how the cassetticons keep getting through the Autobot base.


End file.
